Beth Corcoran
Beth Corcoran '''is a main character in ''Glee: The Future of Us ''and was originally introduced on ''Glee ''as the biological daughter of Puck and Quinn. Beth was adopted by Shelby Corocoran when she was born. After Will Schuester's retirement, Beth becomes McKinley's new Glee club director. '''Beth is portrayed by Kaley Cuoco. Biography Early Life Beth was conceived when Quinn and Puck had a drunken one night-stand and Quinn became pregnant. At first, Quinn tried to convince her then boyfriend at the time, Finn, that he was the father and give the baby to Terri Schuester. However, eventually Finn figured out he was not Beth's father and the Schuester's got a divorce. Beth got her name after Puck sang the song "Beth" by KISS to Quinn, suggesting that they name their baby Beth. When Beth was adopted by Shelby Corcoran, she put the name Beth on the birth certificate. As a baby, Beth saw her birth parents on occasion and Shelby gave Quinn pictures. But when Beth was still very young, her family moved to New York City, and somewhere along the lines they lost contact with Quinn and Puck. The last time Beth saw them she was two. Due to being adopted, Beth desperately wanting to please Shelby. Since she was adopted Beth did feel like her birth parents didn't want her and that she had to be perfect for Shelby. Beth tried to be the best she could possibly be. She was the kind of girl who wanted to please everyone - her mother, teachers, boys, directors, everyone. She met casting director Eli Gregory at a casting for an orange juice commercial. Eli promised to give her the commerical and make her a star if Beth had sex with him, and she did. He was thirty-seven, she was sixteen. However, after that, Beth didn't see Eli again until Things I've Done. Shortly thereafter, Shelby got an acting job and so they moved to Cincinnati. They moved to Lima when Beth was seventeen. Because of what Eli taught her, Beth slept with a lot of men in the industry, thinking this would help make her famous. Beth later described her younger self as 'stupid'. Season One Pilot Despite many auditions, so far Beth has been unable to make it big as an actress. While shopping at the grocery store, she overhears two women discuss Will Schuester's retirement. When they find out that Beth is Shelby Corcoran's daughter, they advise her to take the position. Wanting to advance her career, Beth agrees. Shelby reacts oddly when Beth tells her about her new job. On her first day at McKinley, Beth meets Robin Sylvester, the coach of the Cheerios in the choir room. The Cheerios are taking out all the Glee things. Beth protests. Rowan Puckerman enters the room late, not in her Cheerios uniform. Robin scolds her and the Cheerios, along with Margie Bonner and DJ Matlin leave, leaving Beth and Rowan. They talk, and Rowan asks when the auditions are starting because she wants to join. Beth is in the teacher's lounge getting coffee when she meets Daisy Draper and Aaron Shapiro. They talk about Robin and the Cheerios until Josh Norton walks in. Beth realizes that he looks at her with a certain look that she gets when a guy thinks she's pretty. Josh points out to Beth that since Will taught history, now she does too. Beth's first history class goes awry, but Josh swoops in and saves the day. They share a moment and he leaves. Beth meets Ben Poole, a blind student in her history class who expresses interest in joining glee. In the teacher's longue the next morning, Beth, Josh, Aaron and Daisy toast the glee club's success so far. Beth walks in on New Directions performing Hall of Fame, and claps for them, telling them to take it from the top. Showtime Beth announces that ND will be having their Invitationals that Saturday and that they need a group number to perform. She gives Rowan the solo, which upsets Allegra. After she makes a scene, Beth tells Allegra she can't perform at Invitationals. With Beth, Josh, Daisy, Aaron and a full house looking on, New Directions performance is a complete and utter flop. Beth calls the performance short and rushes back stage. Monday, Josh finds Beth sitting out by the library. She blames herself for New Directions' failure, calling herself a screw up. Josh tells her she isn't and for a moment it looks like they are going to kiss, but Beth just walks away. Homecoming Beth has been in a funk since Invitationals, and Josh is trying to get her out of it. Beth says that she doesn't know if she has what it takes to coach glee after Invitationals. Josh tells Beth that she is all New Directions have and asks her if she'll stay, to which Beth replies "whatever". The next morning, Beth is in the teacher's lounge when Josh shows up, with Aaron and Daisy for "back-up". They say that they have arranged for New Directions to perform at the homecoming dance, and that this will reassure Beth that she is doing a good job. Robin shows up and says that when the glee club surely fails it won't do anything for Beth's self-esteem, but this actually helps Beth bounce back, instead of sending her deeper into her funk. She announces to the glee club they will be performing at the dance. Beth, with Josh, Aaron and Daisy backing her up, confronts Robin, and ends up dumping the punch bowl on her head. Robin says that it isn't over and storms out. Beth makes Josh dance with her, but still nothing romantic happens between them. The Muse Beth is with the glee club during You Belong With Me and Let Me Be Your Star. The Art of Being Cool Tyler walks up to Beth, Josh, Daisy and Aaron and Beth tells him he looks great. She sees him get slushied, and is later in the choir room during Cooler Than Me. Three Little Words Daisy confides in Beth about her relationship with Aaron and Beth assures her that Aaron was probably just scared and will tell her he loves her. She shows up at glee club after that, and cuts it short when Tommy and Elena begin to argue, not wanting to be caught in the middle of another lovers spat. Yee-Haw Beth tries to comfort Daisy after her breakup with Aaron, and makes it country music week in glee club. Two Voices Are Better Than One Beth announces to the glee club they will be singing duets, and that the winning duo will be co-captains of New Directions, and they will also have a duet at Sectionals. She sings an example duet with Josh, and they almost kiss again, until Teagan ruins the moment. She tells Daisy she got her a date to get over Aaron. His name is Sean and he's the son of one of Shelby's friends. Daisy tells Beth she doesn't want to go on the date and lets it slip that Beth can't handle her own love life. She says she thought that Beth liked Josh. Beth tries to deny this at first, but then admits she might like him, but she's always seen Josh as just a friend. Later, Daisy changes her mind. Beth watches the date and is proud of herself for her good work. Game Face Beth tells the glee club they will be competing against the Warblers and the Unitards at Sectionals, and that they really have to bring it. Since Daisy and Aaron both have dates, Beth and Josh go to Sectionals just themselves, with an unwelcome visit from Robin. During Ho Hey, Beth kisses Josh. At the end of the episode, she suggests the glee club perform Hall of Fame to get ready for Regionals. One Hit Wonders After winning Sectionals, none of the glee kids want to practice, and Beth knows they'll lose Regionals if they don't fix their attitude, and it will be the end of glee club. It is Josh's idea to have New Directions perform one hit wonders for the week, to teach them that they'll end up like those songs if they don't get back on track. Beth thinks this is a great idea, and is about to tell Josh she is "so happy she could kiss him" but stops herself. Beth introduces the lesson to the glee club. She hears Josh defend her and ND to Robin, and is touched. She tells Josh he is a great friend, but Josh wants to be more than a great friend, and asks her out for coffee. Beth says yes. Where We Came From While Beth and Josh are at a date at the Lima Bean, they exchange childhood stories. Beth has to cut the date short to help Rowan with her history project. Rowan hasn't found out much information about her ancestry, so Beth says she can just do the project on her parents. Beth finds a photo of Rowan's father holding a baby, on the same day she was born. At first Beth wonders if the baby could be her (which it is) but convinces herself it is just her desire to know her biological parents making her paranoid. Beth and Josh are holding hands in the teacher's lounge, enjoying having some alone time until Aaron walks in and sees them. Aaron asks Beth what he can do to get Daisy back. Beth says he has to prove his love, and suggests he bear his soul with a song. At the end of the episode, Beth tells Josh she wants to find her birth parents. Party On Beth asks Daisy if she's going out with Sean again tonight, and Daisy says she's not. Daisy asks Beth to have a girls' night, but Beth has a date with Josh. She suggests that Daisy and Aaron spend some time together. Her entrance into glee club prevents Caleb from asking Allegra if he insulted her. Beth gets a frantic call from Rowan, asking for a ride home. Beth apologizes to Josh for their date being interrupted yet again, and Josh assures her he would do the same thing. Beth kisses him on the cheek, telling him he's amazing. Rowan lies to Beth and Josh, saying she drunkenly walked into a glass door and that's how she hurt her eye. Beth drives Rowan home, while Josh comes along in Rowan's car. Leap Beth goes to talk to Daisy since Daisy hasn't been acting like herself. Daisy agrees to tell Beth what's going if Beth doesn't tell anyone, especially Aaron. Daisy admits that Sean proposed to her, and at first Beth is excited, until Daisy says didn't say yes. She explains to Beth that she doesn't want to marry Sean. Daisy is scared to get back with Aaron, even though she still loves him, because she couldn't handle losing him again. Beth says that sometimes you have to take a leap of faith with people, thinking about her search for her birth parents and how she doesn't know if she'll get hurt. Josh and Beth are looking for information about Beth's parents. Beth is shocked when she finds her original birth certificate, which lists Puck and Quinn as her parents. Beth realizes that Rowan is her sister. She confronts Shelby about this when she gets home. Shelby says she didn't want Beth to leave her, which infuriates Beth, since she could've left Shelby and Lima years ago but she didn't. Beth tells Shelby that she is her mom, because even if Beth is not biologically hers she raised her, but that moms don't lie to their children. Things I've Done Beth is out of work "sick" when in reality she is looking for information on her biological parents. Then, Eli shows up, the casting director who convinced her to sleep with him when she was a teenager. Beth, crying, gets Josh to meet her there. Beth explains her past to Eli with him, saying that it wasn't an illegal encounter because sixteen is the age of consent in Ohio. She then heads back into work, despite Josh's pleas for her to stay and talk. She goes to the choir room so she can be alone and cry. Josh leaves a voicemail on Beth's phone, asking if she is alright. He wants to talk, and admits he loves Beth. When Beth gets the voicemail she calls him back, saying she loves him too. She sings a part in You Found Me. She is not Beth she is too old Personality Being adopted, Beth always wanted to please everyone and be the best she could possibly be. She always felt like she had to be perfect for Shelby and that she wasn't good enough for her biological parents. Beth always wanted to be an actress and would do anything to be successful. She's very determined, not only to be an actress but also to prove Robin Sylvester wrong and be the perfect daughter. Relationships Josh Norton : Main article: Josh-Beth Relationship Beth and Josh meet in the pilot episode, and it is obvious from the start that Josh has a crush on Beth. Josh frequently tries to help Beth out and encourages her, telling her that she shouldn't let Robin Sylvester get her down and that she is perfect. Beth finally kisses Josh during Sectionals, and he asks her out for the first time a month later during one hit wonders week. They try to go out twice, but are interrupted both times. Josh helps Beth find her birth parents. Robin Sylvester : Main article: Beth-Robin Relationship '' Beth and Robin are sworn enemies from the beginning, ever since New Directions cut into the Cheerios funding. Robin frequently tries to bully Beth into giving up, but has been unsuccessful so far and has given Beth a passion to prove her wrong. Family Puckerman Fabray Songs Solos Season One FP.png|'Family Portait' by ''P!nk (Where We Came From) Duets GTY.png|'Good To You' (Two Voices Are Better Than One) (Josh)|link=Good To You Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *She was named after the song "Beth" by KISS *She was born after Regionals, 2010 *It is revealed in This One's For The Girls that she plays guitar. Gallery Beth Corcoran.jpg Kaley-Cuoco-Esquire-12.jpg Kaley-cuoco-maxim-aust-july2012-3.jpg Kaley-Cuoco-14.jpg Kaley-cuoco-stars-as-samantha-ohare-in-hop-1545155646.jpg Baby Beth.jpg|Beth right after her birth Beth (1).jpg|Young Beth Teeny beth.jpg|Beth immediately after her birth with her birth Mom, Quinn Kaley Cuoco in Self -03.jpg 600full-kaley-cuoco.jpg Eqpsm.St.4.jpeg Kaley+Cuoco+39th+Annual+People+Choice+Awards+rHjEgQojEnZl.jpg KALEY-CUOCO-at-19th-Annual-Screen-Actors-Guild-Awards-in-Los-Angeles-3-170x250.jpg Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Teachers Category:Main characters Category:Members in New Directions Category:Relatives to main characters Category:Male characters